Darth Vader
Darth Vader (formerly known as Jedi Anakin Skywalker) is a central character in the Star Wars saga, appearing as one of the main antagonists in all three original Star Wars trilogy films alongside his master, and as the protagonist in the prequel trilogy before he joined the Sith. He is one of the most popular Disney Villains who did not originate from Disney and has become a icon of "fallen heroes". He remains an antagonist until he sacrifices his life to save his son Luke Skywalker from his master Darth Sidious, who was really the true traitor and enemy of the Galactic Republic that Mace Winduwarned him of in the Clone Wars and fulfilling the Prophecy as the Chosen One. Film Appearance ''Revenge of the Sith'' After Anakin turned to the Dark Side, he became Palpatine's new apprentice Darth Vader and led an army of Clone Troopers to the Jedi Temple and killed all the Jedi, including the younglings. After all the Jedi in the temple were executed, Palpatine sent Vader to the Mustafar System and eliminated Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist Leaders. Anakin was soon to engage his former master Obi-Wan Kenobiin a bloodthirsty lightsaber duel and was defeated. His left arm and legs were cut off and Obi-Wan left him to burn to death beside the lava rivers. Obi-Wan tells him that he's the "Chosen One" the Jedi who is suppose to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the force, not join them and leave the Force in darkness. Vader was able to keep himself alive with the Force, his unbreakable will and sheer hatred. He was soon rescued by Palpatine (now Emperor of the Galactic Empire) and was taken back to Coruscant for medical treatment where he would be concealed behind a mask for the rest of his life. He is last seen beside Emperor Palpatine viewing the construction of the Death Star. ''A New Hope'' When plans for the Empire's new weapon, the Death Star were stolen by Rebel spies, Vader was assigned to retrieve the plans. His ship and men captured a Rebel Tantive VI star ship where they captured Princess Leia. When they couldn't find the plans aboard the ship, Vader assumed they were hidden in the escape pod that R2-D2 and C-3PO were in and sent a squadron of Troopers down to retrieve them while he returned to the Death Star. Vader tortured Princess Leia to make her tell where the Rebels secret base was but she would not give in. When the Empire captured the Millennium Falcon, Vader orderedSCANNING crew to check every inch of the ship. Meanwhile through the force, he began to feel the presence of his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi aboard the station. After many years, he came face to face with Obi-Wan once again and engaged him in a lightsaber duel that led to Obi-Wan's tragic fate. When the Rebels commenced their attack on the Death Star, Vader joined the fight with two Pilots beside him. He easily took out many of the fighters by himself and just when he was about to destroy Luke, Han and Chewbacca appeared out of nowhere and fired on the Imperials, sending Vader spiralling away. When the Rebels succeeded in destroying the Death Star, Vader managed to gain control of his ship and fled the scene. ''The Empire Strikes Back'' Three years later, Vader tracks the location of the Rebels' new secret base on the Ice Planet, Hoth. From space, aboard his Imperial Starfighter, he oversaw the Battle of Hoth, dispatching Imperial AT-AT and AT-ST walkers against Luke Skywalker and Rogue Squadron. Vader was later summoned by Emperor Palpatine via hologram, where Palpatine confirmed that Luke is the offspring of Anakin Skywalker, and thus plans to seduce him to the Dark Side of the Force, as well. At Cloud City, on the Planet Bespin, Vader arranged a trap for Han Solo, Princess Leia, and Chewbacca, aided by Boba Fett, as well as Han's friend Lando Calrissian. Vader then began to arrange for Luke Skywalker to be frozen in aCARBONITE chamber and delivered to the Emperor, but chose to test it first on Solo. Afterwards, he handed him over to Boba Fett, who flew Han to Jabba's Palace on Tatooine, aboard Boba's ship, Slave I. Vader then engaged Luke in a fierce lightsaber duel, where he cut off Luke's right hand, and then revealed to Luke that he is his father. He made a proposal for Luke to join him, where he would complete Luke's training, and have him rule the galaxy alongside him, but Luke refused and narrowly escaped Cloud City. ''Return of the Jedi'' On the second Death Star, Vader awaited the arrival of Emperor Palpatine, who had decided to personally oversee the completion of the new space station. Through the Force, Vader anticipated that Luke, in his compassion for him, would ultimately surrender himself, and attempt to turn him back to the Light Side of the Force, determined to rekindle the spirit of his true self, Anakin Skywalker. Together, Vader and Luke met the Emperor in his throne room aboard the Death Star, where the Emperor started playing upon Luke's fear for his friends' safety. Intent on using Luke as a pawn to kill his own father, and thus take his place at Palpatine's side, he provokes Luke to engage Vader in a lightsaber duel. Even Vader made an attempt to provoke Luke, which caused him to retailiate in anger, but after cutting off his father's right hand and noticing mechanical wires underneath that match his own right hand, Luke throws away his lightsaber and tells the Emperor that he refuses to turn to the Dark Side. Vader then watches as the Emperor slowly tortures Luke with fierce Force Lightning attacks. Writhing in agony, Luke pleads for Vader to save him. Seeing that his son is dying, Vader ultimately betrays his Sith Master who was really the true traitor and enemy of the Galactic Republic that Mace Windu warned him in the Clone wars by picking him up and hurling him down a reactor shaft, thus fulfilling the ancient Jedi Prophecy of the 'Chosen One' and redeeming himself. Luke drags Anakin to the ramp of an Imperial Shuttle, where Anakin has Luke remove his helmet and mask, wanting to see him with his own eyes. Anakin tells Luke to leave him, though Luke doesn't want to. Anakin tells Luke that he was right about him, and with his dying words, he says for Luke to tell his sister he was right. After a final smile, Anakin dies. On Endor, Luke cremates his father's armor, mask, and helmet, and during the Rebel Alliance's celebration, Luke sees Anakin's spirit appear beside fellow Jedi Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan. Television Appearance ''Star Wars Rebels Darth Vader appears in the Disney XD animated series ''Star Wars Rebels, once again voiced by James Earl Jones who originally provided his voice in the Original Trilogy and Revenge of the Sith. In the series, he tasks the Empire's Inquisitors to hunt down the remaining Jedi Knights who may have survived the Great Jedi Purge. ''Spark of Rebellion In the extended cut of the television pilot, Darth Vader makes a brief appearance during the opening of the film where he is briefing his fateful servant, The Inquisitor with new orders from the Emperor. Even though the Jedi have been wiped out, the Sith have foreseen a new threat; the children of the force. Under the command of his Master, the Emperor, Vader gave the Inquisitor the task to hunt down this new enemy and if they do not serve the Empire they should be eliminated along with any surviving Jedi who will attempt to train them. The Siege of Lothal Following the rescue of Kanan Jarrus over Mustafar, rumors of what had happened became known, riots and uprisings begun to occur on several worlds. Concerned at the rise in rebel activity, the Emperor sent Vader to Lothal with Grand Moff Tarkin to end the growing rebellion. Following his arrival, Vader met with Agent Kallus and Minister Tuato discuss his plans on dealing with the Rebels. Vader then had Kallus escort the Minister to her shuttle, where she was killed and the incident was blamed on the Rebels. When the Rebels tried to steal a shuttle to make their escape, Vader and his Stormtroopers surrounded them. Vader engaged the leader of the Rebels, Kanan Jarrus, and his apprentice, Ezra Bridger, in a lightsaber duel. He was able to overpower them and attempted to kill Ezra with his own lightsaber until Kanan intervened. Zeb and Sabine used thermal detonators to cause an AT-DP to fall on him, but survived and used the force to lift the burning walker off him. The Rebels fled the scene with a stolen shuttle and instead of pursing them, he let them go. Vader then allowed the Rebels to escape through the blockade, letting them lead him to his true target; the Rebel fleet. Vader took his TIE Fighter to attack the Rebel fleet. During the fight, Vader sensed that his former apprentice, Ahsoka Tano, was alive and part of the Rebel fleet. When two Star Destroyers arrived, Vader tried to stop the Rebels from escaping, but lost them when they jumped into hyperspace and he got caught in the tractor beam. Following his victory, Vader contacted the Emperor and informed him that Skywalker's apprentice was still alive and working with the rebels. Both Vader and the Emperor were pleased by this, knowing she could lead them to other Jedi survivors, even Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Emperor urged Vader to be patient when searching for his former master and then ordered him to send another Inquisitor to hunt the Rebels down. Video Games Disney INFINITY 3.0 Darth Vader is set to appear in ''Disney INFINITY's thirdINSTALLMENT as a playable character. Attractions Darth Vader is featured in the show Jedi Training Academy at Disneyland and Disney's Hollywood Studios. He is also meetable during Star Wars Weekends. He also appears in Star Tours: The Adventures Continue. Role in the Chronicles Trivia * Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lightsabermen Category:The Sith Category:Fathers Category:Sith Lords Category:Tragic Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Provokers